


Happy Birthday, Dean

by SammysGirl666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, Manhandling, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysGirl666/pseuds/SammysGirl666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This year, Sam decides to switch things up. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Dean

Dean will never admit to it.

That’s fine, in Sam’s humble opinion, because he really doesn’t have to. The older man is transparent. Sam would say it’s just because he’s good at reading Dean, but sometimes his brother is simply extremely obvious and incredibly obtuse. It’s not stupidity, Sam knows, it’s just Dean being…selective about his self-awareness.

Sam’s actually thankful for it most of the time because it usually means he’s a few steps ahead of Dean. Thus as trend dictates, when Dean first wants to bottom for Sam, it is Sam who figures it out first. It’s been peculiarly easy for Sam to push Dean up against walls and take what he wants. It’s uncharacteristic but, even Sam can admit that things have been different since Stanford.

Sam’s filled out. He’s not the scrawny kid that Dean dropped off at the bus stop. Still, Dean doesn’t say it. Of course he doesn’t. It just becomes blatantly obvious. His new favorite position becomes Sam riding him. He caves in every kiss, lets Sam dominate every step they take in the bedroom. It’s kind of a 180 but Sam’s excited.

He’s a perfectly willing bottom, don’t get him wrong. But he can’t deny that he’s always thought about fucking Dean. When he was half a head shorter than his brother, and thin as a twig, it seemed like a silly dream. But now he’s the taller one, and he’s got muscle now, enough to push Dean around. It’s not exactly surprising but Sam still waits with bated breath for Dean to finally come to the conclusion himself.

He takes too long and Sam isn’t normally so impatient but, god, every time he gets Dean under him, he just wants to fuck him. He’s sick of the pretenses and expectations. So he decides to change things up. When Dean’s birthday rolls around, Sam finally goes for it in bed.

The younger man figures there’s no better time to open Dean’s eyes to the pleasures of bottoming than his birthday. Plus they never really celebrate otherwise and Sam thinks that this year, this could be a good present; a good way to give Dean a gift without reminding Dean that he’s another year older.

And the present is proving to be a good one as he throws Dean down onto the bed and wrestles his brother out of his clothes before tearing his own off. It’s pretty par for course at this point. Dean’s made it no secret that he likes to be manhandled letting Sam practically carry him into the bedroom at times. In fact, the only thing that’s different about tonight is that instead of straddling Dean, Sam spreads the older man’s legs and pushes them upward.

More surprising, still, is that Dean lets it happen. Neither of them says anything but they both pause. Their eyes meet and Sam doesn’t look away as he slides down the bed until his mouth is hovering over Dean’s exposed hole. Without taking his eyes off of Dean’s, he sticks out his tongue and licks around the rim. Dean bares his teeth and hisses, head dropping back. Sam takes it as permission and goes about it more enthusiastically.

He drives his tongue further into the older man and relishes the way Dean’s legs start shaking. It’s heady being on this side of things and Sam knows he could get used to it. If Dean lets him, that is. But Dean’s letting him now and that’s all that matters. He works a finger into Dean alongside his tongue and Dean bears down which just makes Sam more enthusiastic. He takes his time, though. Dean isn’t used to this, it’s clear in the tenseness of his thighs. Though he’s clearly enjoying himself, he’s still new to this.

Sam rubs his hands up down the older man’s thighs, continues licking and keeps his finger moving in and out at slow, easy pace. He draws away for a minute, making Dean start and look at him. He gives him a reassuring nod and grabs the lube from the bedside table. He slicks up his first two fingers and brings them back to Dean’s entrance. Two fingers go a little slower and Sam rubs Dean’s lower stomach as he slowly stretches the man open.

When Sam crooks his fingers and finds Dean’s prostate, the older hunter hisses and practically shouts, “Fuck, Sam.”

Sam grins and Dean’s body loosens up. The pleasure is obviously enough to take the edge off and Dean, ever the glutton, gives in, dropping his legs open wider and letting Sam work a third finger inside him. Sam’s quiet through the process, letting Dean adjust, massaging the man wherever he feels him tense up.

He drives three fingers into Dean faster and harder until Dean is meeting him thrust for thrust. He’s gasping and biting back louder sounds and Sam wants to change that, wants to hear him. But he doesn’t want to push Dean too far too fast so he lets the older hunter do whatever he needs to preserve his masculinity.

“Okay,” Dean says, choking on a moan and biting his lip. “I’m good. Fucking do it, Sam. Want it.”

He doesn’t seem capable of saying any more and he doesn’t need to. Sam knows exactly what Dean wants. So he pulls his fingers free and positions himself between his brother’s legs. His cock is much bigger than three fingers so as he pushes the head of his cock in, he’s prepared for his brother to tense up. But, to his surprise, Dean is able to breathe to it and keep his muscles relaxed. Sam holds back a grin and slowly works himself in inch by inch.

When he’s bottomed out, they both still and then Sam moves, draws his hips back and drives them forward. Whatever control Dean has seems to leave him and moans long and loud and pulls Sam closer with his legs. Sam does grin this time and moves his hips again. He gets another answering moan and it’s all the green light he needs to start fucking Dean in earnest.

The older man wraps his legs tight around his little brother, grabs onto the younger man’s shoulders and takes everything Sam has to give.

“Like bein’ fucked by your little brother, Dean?” Sam asks. Dean’s hips jerk when Sam says “little brother” and Sam’s eyebrows raise. He grins. “You like that? That it’s me, Dean? Little Sammy, your little Sammy fucking you open.”

Dean’s face gets red but the evidence is all in the way his cock drips precome. He drags his nails down Sam’s back and bites into the younger man’s shoulder to hold back the loud grunts and moans of pleasure. He releases the skin and throws his head back onto the pillow, tightening his legs around Sam and digging his heels in.

Despite Sam’s confidence that he would be able to make Dean like this, he’s surprised how much the other man seems to be enjoying it. He loves it though, loves the tight heat of his brother and finds himself addicted to the way Dean falls apart.

“God Sam,” Dean groans and his voice is high and breathy, that pitch it gets to when he’s about to come. “Fucking unbelievable.”

“Gonna come on your little brother’s cock, Dean?” Sam asks, just to hear another needy groan from Dean’s lips.

Sam drives his hips in a little harder and can see all of Dean’s tells: the clenching of his stomach, the tenseness in his jaw, and the way his tongue is almost obsessively running over his lips. Sam can’t believe he’s having this effect on his brother but it’s his new favorite thing. He’s pushing into Dean just that much harder and it happens, Dean tightens around him and he practically screams as he comes, untouched, between their bellies. He shoots so hard, it hits Sam’s neck and the younger man is so surprised, and the sight of it is so arousing, that he follows directly on Dean’s heels.

He spills into Dean, dropping his head forward and gasping into his older brother’s neck. Dean shoves him off and he collapses on his side. They’re quiet in the aftermath, catching their breaths and Sam is anticipating some sort of freak out or some kind of negotiation where Dean tells him that this isn’t going to be a regular thing.

But Dean just turns on his side, grabs Sam’s hand and forces the younger man to spoon him. Though, Sam isn’t complaining. It’s nice to be the one to hold Dean, to take care of him. It’s nice to feel needed.

“Happy birthday, Dean,” Sam says finally. Dean turns his head and glances at him, and Sam can see the smile that he’s trying to hide.

“Go to sleep, bitch,” is all he says, but he presses his back more firmly into Sam’s chest anyway.

Neither of them says anything but the next morning, when Sam wakes up, riding the crack of Dean’s ass, the older man opens to him again. Sam thinks, as he fucks into Dean’s sleep-lax body, that he chose a pretty spectacular birthday present. 

**Author's Note:**

> More writing at veganweecest.tumblr.com


End file.
